Refrigerators are home appliances having a main body with storerooms and a cold air supply system for supplying cold air into the storerooms, to keep food and groceries fresh. The storerooms include a fridge maintained at temperatures of about 0 to 5 degrees Celsius for keeping groceries cool, and freezer maintained at temperatures of about 0 to −30 degrees in Celsius for keeping groceries frozen.
The refrigerators may be divided by the positions of the fridge and freezer into bottom mounted freezer (BMF) type refrigerators with the freezer located below while the fridge located above, top mounted freezer (TMF) type refrigerators with the freezer located above while the fridge located below, and side by side (SBS) type refrigerators with the freezer and fridge located in parallel in the left-and-right direction. Further, depending on the number of doors, they may further be divided into two-door, three-door, four-door refrigerators, and so on.
The refrigerator may be equipped with an ice maker for forming ice, and a dispenser for providing the ice formed by the ice maker out of the main body.
As for the BMF type refrigerator in particular, if the BMF type refrigerator is equipped with the ice maker and dispenser, an ice maker room is commonly partitioned off from the fridge at the upper corner of the fridge and the ice maker is arranged in the ice maker room. With this arrangement, the fridge fails to be cube-shaped, which causes inefficient space utilization.
If the ice maker room would be arranged in the freezer to address the problem, the dispenser for providing ice formed in the ice maker room needs to be located in a low position, causing inconvenience to the user.